


Między Snami A Wspomnieniami - DreamSMP Przepisane [Sezon 1]

by Salty_Sam



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Canon Rewrite, Disassociation, During Canon, F/M, Father Figures, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revolution, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Sam/pseuds/Salty_Sam
Summary: Wilbur Soot przez całe życie żył w swoich snach, zapadając w odległe wspomnienia tak bardzo, że ledwo wiedział, czym jest prawdziwe życie.TommyInnit od lat szukał mężczyzny ze swoich snów, szukając kogoś, kogo na pewno nawet nie wiedział, że istnieje.A kiedy w końcu spotkali się w DreamSMP i Wilbur po raz pierwszy zaczął żyć w rzeczywistości, nastąpiła wojna, wybory, rewolucja i nieodwracalna katastrofa.Wilbur nie jest tym, za kogo się uważa.Tommy nie pamięta wszystkiego.Z lasu obserwuje upadły cesarz.Ojciec szuka swoich zaginionych synów.A biznesmen rzuca monetą, żądny zemsty.Witamy w DreamSMP.---Ten fic jest tłumaczeniem mojego fanfiku „Between Dreams and Memories”. Obecnie fic ma 100 rozdziałów, więc tłumaczenie zajmie trochę czasu, ale postaram się być szybka! W dzisiejszych czasach mój polski również nie jest doskonały, więcprzepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy!Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim moim polskim przyjaciołom się podoba!
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 7





	1. Sny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Dreams and Memories - A DreamSMP Retelling [Season 1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678554) by [Salty_Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Sam/pseuds/Salty_Sam). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur przypomina sobie znajome twarze, spotyka obcego chłopca i budzi się. Tommy znajduje dom.

Odkąd był młody, Wilbur Soot miał sny.

Jego wspomnienia i sny zaczęły mieszać się z dnia na dzień. To, co zapamiętał i co zobaczył, gdy jego umysł był daleko w nocy, wydawało się jednym, oba równie niejasne, a jednocześnie tak niewiarygodnie prawdziwe i bliskie. Żył w swoich snach i gubił się w swoich wspomnieniach, wędrując w niekończącej się mgle. Nic nigdy nie było jasne. Nic nigdy nie było w porządku. Nic się nie poskładało. Nic nie pasowało. Nie miał pojęcia o swoim życiu, o swojej własnej historii. Każda chwila była kolejnym nie pasującym elementem układanki, która zawsze została zagadką. Ale było ich trochę - Niektóre historie, niektóre światy, niektórzy ludzie, których wziął i zebrał razem.

Miał bliskiego przyjaciela? - wroga? - kochanka? Trudno było to stwierdzić na podstawie wszystkich pomieszanych wspomnień, ale zapamiętał kilka rzeczy. Przekonujący głos, przerażający śmiech i zimne, gniewne spojrzenie. Głos, za każdym razem, gdy przemawiał, sprawiał, że ufał temu, kto nim przemówił. Śmiech, ilekroć odbijał się echem w jego głowie, sprawiał, że drżał z przerażenia. A oczy, ilekroć je widział, przebijały przez niego i sprawiały, że żałował, że nie wie, do kogo należą. Ale nigdy się nie dowiedział.

Miał towarzysza? - współpracownika? - władce? Trudno było mu zobaczyć, jak wszystko płynęło razem, rozpadając się za każdym razem, gdy próbował za coś złapać. Ale pamiętał bardzo małe elementy. Lśniąca korona, splamione krwią ręce i ostry miecz. Korona za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiała, przypominała mu, że prowadzi go ktoś silny. Plamy krwi, ilekroć się pojawiały, wskazywały mu, że ma do czynienia z czymś potężnym, czymś okrutnym. I ostry miecz - Miecz, który zakończył więcej żyć niż jakikolwiek inny, miecz, który obalił imperia i zakończył epoki ... Żałował, że nie wiedział, kto władał taką bronią. Ale nigdy się nie dowiedział.

Miał brata? - kuzyna? - syna? Nie było sposobu, żeby wiedział na pewno, z tym jakim bałaganem był jego umysł, ale pamiętał jego ułamki, pamiętał elementy jego twarzy. Ten irytujący śmiech, ten jasny blond kępek kręconych włosów i te trzy płyty muzyczne. Śmiech, choć przychodził w najgorszych momentach, zawsze sprawiał, że czuł, że wszystko jest w porządku. Włosy, ilekroć je widział, przypominały mu, że osoba, na której mu zależy, jest bezpieczna. Te trzy płyty, które, dopóki pozostawały w jego posiadaniu, wskazywały, że wszystko jest normalne. Chciał wiedzieć, kto jest właścicielem tych trzech dysków. Ale nigdy się nie dowiedział.

Miał przyjaciół? Rodzinę? Miał ze sobą ludzi, miał światy, którymi rządził. Miał całą ziemię dla siebie, mieszkał na ziemi należącej do kogoś innego. Czasami dzierżył broń i zabijał setki - Innym razem to on był zabijany. Rozmawiał z ludźmi, opowiadał im o swoim życiu? Snach? Halucynacjach? Nic nigdy nie zostało, nic nigdy nie chciało zostać, wszystko było przelotnym spojrzeniem wypełnionym podróbkami i imitacjami, żadna prawda nie była jasna i żadne kłamstwo nie było powiedziane. Wszystko było faktem, ale nic nie miało sensu, wszystko było ciągłą mgłą, ciągłą mgłą zakrywającą prawdziwy porządek rzeczy i nigdy nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ponieważ to było jego życie i to było to, co się działo, to było

Wilbur Soot pamiętał swojego syna.

Wtedy to się zaczęło. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy jego wspomnienia w końcu znalazły się w jednej, czystej linii, a jego sny stały się czymś, czego już nie mylił z rzeczywistością, ale zamiast tego widział je jako czysta fikcja. Kiedy trzymał go w ramionach, kiedy widział, jak patrzy na niego tymi jasnymi oczami. Żadnego przerażającego, niepokojącego śmiechu, żadnych splamionych krwią rąk i ani jednej płyty muzycznej. Był tam tylko jego syn i wiedział, że jest prawdziwy. Wiedział, że tam jest i wiedział, że w końcu ma o co walczyć. Wciąż był zagubiony, błądząc we mgle, ale w końcu był z kimś, w końcu miał definitywną osobę, której mógł się trzymać. Skąd on się wziął? Kim była matka? Skąd miałby wiedzieć na podstawie tych wszystkich snów i wspomnień? Ale wiedział, że tam jest i znał jego imię – I to wystarczyło.

On miał na imię Fundy, i on był prawdziwy.

Z tej jednej prawdy przychodziło coraz więcej, od małego karawana nad jeziorem do pobliskiego, ciągle rozwijającego się miasta. Zaczął widzieć ludzi, ludzi, których mógł się trzymać. Nie patrzyły już na niego tajemnicze oczy, ostry miecz nie odbierał życia, nie kręcił się już blond kępek kręconych włosów po jego umyśle. W końcu został osadzony w pojedynczej rzeczywistości, rzeczywistości, którą mógł zrozumieć. Mieszkał nad jeziorem, podczas gdy w pobliżu rósł naród - w końcu został zaproszony, aby sam stał się częścią tego narodu. Nie wiedział, jak się tam dostał, kim byli jego twórcy ani dlaczego chcieli go i jego syna po swojej stronie. Ale nie zadawali pytań i to było wszystko, czego potrzebował. Wreszcie mógł żyć wolnym życiem. Przeszedł więc przez wszystko w swojej głowie, ciesząc się wolnością, jaką uzyskał, gdy w końcu mógł istnieć.

Nikt tutaj nie użył ich prawdziwego imienia - a powód miał być uniwersalny. Miał wiedzieć. Ale Wilbur nie wiedział, do którego wspomnienia się zwrócić, w które kłamstwo wierzyć, więc był po prostu sobą. Był po prostu Wilburem Sootem, niezależnie od tego, czy to było dziwne, czy nie. Ale nikt inny nie miał takiego imienia jak on - wszyscy inni mieli coś innego. Wszyscy inni jako swoje imię nosili kłamstwo – Zwane „tytułem”.

Dream rządziło wszystkim - na początku uczciwy władca, ale powoli, z pewnością stawał się coraz bardziej odległy i polityczny, w miarę jak miasto rosło w siłę, a jego populacja stawała się coraz większa z każdym dniem. George i Sapnap byli u jego boku, zawsze go chronili, zawsze go obserwowali, zawsze rzucając każdemu kto zbliżył się do niego nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. Byli tam Bad i Skeppy - nierozłączni przyjaciele, zawsze denerwujący się nawzajem tak bardzo, jak to możliwe, ale natychmiast będący u swoich boków jeśli któryś z nich został ranny. Był Quackity, człowiek, którego rzadko widywał w pobliżu, ale zawsze gdy go zauważył, coś knuł. Był tam Tubbo - młody chłopiec zaledwie cztery lata młodszy od syna Wilbura, który spędził wiele dni na włóczeniu się po mieście, często spędzając większość czasu z pszczołami na pobliskim polu kwiatów. I było wielu więcej ludzi… A Wilbur wiedział, że wszyscy są prawdziwi.

Wszystko było w porządku.

Tak było, dopóki irytujący śmiech, blond kępka włosów i trzy płyty nie wróciły, wróciły i były prawdziwe. Wilbur przez długi czas wierzył, że jego sny i świat w jego głowie były fantazją, wierzył, że prowadził normalne życie, ale zamknął się w innym świecie, odciął się od tego, przez co przechodził. Myślał, że to wszystko przeszedł, myślał, że budował nowe życie z dala od swoich marzeń? Wspomnień? Do dziś nie wiedział. Ale irytujący śmiech, blond kępka włosów i trzy dyski były tutaj i były prawdziwe, i stały przed nim i miały imię, a ich imię było

\- Tommy!

\- Prze-Przepraszam? - Wilbur spojrzał w dół, wyrwany z transu. Chociaż jego wspomnienia i sny rozdzieliły się, a jego teraźniejszość była wyraźna, godziny i dni nadal mieszały się ze sobą. Miejscowi i Fundy oczywiście wiedzieli - wiedzieli, że Wilbura nie zawsze tam było, ale starał się jak najlepiej. Śmiech, kępka włosów i płyty tego nie wiedziały.  
\- Zapytałeś o moje imię - wyjaśnił chłopiec. Był niski, młody. Wyglądał na wiek Tubbo, z tego, co Wilbur o tamtym chłopcu wiedział. Miał białą koszulę z czerwoną naszywką u góry, jasnobeżowe szorty i jasne, niebieskie oczy. I włosy. Kępka blond kręconych włosów. Tak jak sny. Tak jak wspomnienia. Zupełnie jak… Czym one w ogóle były? - Więc tak. Tommy. TommyInnit, jeśli jesteś jednym z tych tytułowych ludzi. - Nikt inny nie używał tutaj imion zamiast tytułów. Tylko Wilbur Soot, ponieważ Wilbur Soot nie pamiętał, dlaczego wszyscy inni używali tytułów.  
\- Ah... Ah tak. - Wspomnienie powoli wróciło, tak jak zawsze. Tommy przyszedł odwiedzić, był nowym członkiem miasta i widząc go, Wilbur zbladł. Musiał połączyć go z jego snami… wspomnieniami… cokolwiek, i to wywołało w nim jakąś obronną reakcję - tak jak większość rzeczy w dzisiejszych czasach. - …Miło cię poznać. Jestem Wilbur. Wilbur Soot. - Chłopiec zaśmiał się lekko, tym irytującym śmiechem, przechylając włosy i sprawiając, że kępka włosów podskoczyła.

-...Wiem? Uh... Już mi to powiedziałeś. - Tommy najprawdopodobniej śmiałby się dalej, ale kiedy zauważył zmieszaną i nieco zmartwioną minę Wilbura, powstrzymał się.  
\- Przepraszam ... - mruknął w odpowiedzi. - Ja… Nie mam najlepszej pamięci. - Tommy wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na bok.  
\- Cóż, powiedziałem to raz, więc powiem jeszcze raz. Miło cię poznać, panie Soot. Jestem tu nowy! - chłopiec wyciągnął prawą rękę i Wilbur potrząsnął nią z nieco mniejszym wahaniem, niż mówiąc do niego kilka sekund temu. Powoli, ale pewnie, przyzwyczajał się do tego chłopca. Ale było to trudne z połączeniami, które tworzył jego umysł, kiedy próbował się skupić. Chciał już uciec, ukryć się w domu i pozwolić umysłowi to załatwić, spychając całą tę rozmowę w sen lub odległe wspomnienie, które nigdy nie miało miejsca. Może to był tylko jeden z tych, które sobie przypominał, może to było kolejne wspomnienie z śmiechem, włosami i płytami. Może.

Ale w miarę trwania rozmowy Wilbur zdał sobie sprawę, że sytuacja się zmieniła.

\- …Ile masz lat? - zapytał, zaskoczony, że rozmowa toczyła się nadal, gdzieś go nie przerywając, nagle. To było tak, jakby jego umysł, choć raz w życiu, skupił się na jednej chwili i nie chciał odpuścić, bez względu na wszystko. Było tak, jakby w końcu znalazł przestrzeń między snami a wspomnieniami, a to Tommy był na środku wszystkiego.  
\- … Uch… czternaście… - odparł chłopiec, ale nie można było przeoczyć chwili wahania w jego głosie. Tak czy inaczej, tak jak przypuszczał Wilbur, był w tym samym wieku co Tubbo i tylko cztery lata młodszy od jegoo syna Fundy'ego. Był jednak trochę wyższy od drugiego czternastolatka. Wilbur zapytał Tubbo, dlaczego taki dzieciak jak on był sam w tym mieście, pośrodku niczego - a wyraz jego twarzy był jednym ze wspomnień, które nie zapomniał. Głównie dlatego unikał zadawania tego pytania temu nastolatkowi. Podobnie jak on, tutejsi ludzie albo uciekali od swojej przeszłości, albo po prostu jej nie pamiętali - Wilbur nie miał powodu, żeby dalej naciskać na chłopca.

\- Mój syn ma osiemnaście lat - , poinformował go Wilbur, a z każdą sekundą pojawiało się coraz więcej pytań. Chciał się zamknąć i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego teraz, ze wszystkich chwil pozwolono mu być całkowicie świadomym swojej teraźniejszości. Ale bał się też, bał się, że w chwili, gdy się odwróci, po prostu znowu zatraci się we mgle. - Może wy dwoje moglibyście porozmawiać?  
\- …Byłoby fajnie! - , chłopiec kołysał się w przód iw tył na palcach, ze skórzanym plecakiem luźno zwisającym z ramion. Najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale nie potrafił tego wyrazić słowami. Jąkał się przez chwilę i Wilbur w końcu zdecydował się wtrącić, wiedząc, że w najbliższym czasie nie znajdzie słów.  
\- Coś jeszcze chcesz powiedzieć… czy mogę…? - Nie chciał. Nie chciał się odwrócić i wrócić do bałaganu i mgły czy jakkolwiek ostatnio nazywał swoje życie. Nie chciał stracić tej jednej chwili, ale na szczęście niepewny wyraz twarzy Tommy'ego pozostał niezmieniony;  
\- Tak, oczywiście! Nie chcę zajmować ci czasu! - zawahał się przez chwilę, zmarszczył nos i ponownie poprawił swój plecak. Odchrząknął, a po tym, jak niezręcznie i powoli wszystko szło, Wilbur zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie po prostu zamknąć drzwi i przerwać to wszystko. Może w końcu uwolni by się z otchłani, w której ten chłopiec wydawał się go uwięzić, i wróci do normalnego życia. Nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, dlaczego śmiech, włosy i płyty z jego snów były tuż przed nim - Ale może to nie było najgorsze? Jednak gdy próbował zamknąć drzwi, Tommy położył przed nimi rękę i zawołał; - Poczekaj!

\- …Tak, Tommy? - zapytał, patrząc na bezradny wyraz twarzy, który teraz pojawił się na jego twarzy. Nerwowo potarł kark i westchnął, w końcu zbierając na tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć to, o co początkowo chciał zapytać.  
-… Ja… ja nie mam gdzie się zatrzymać, panie Soot - mruknął pod nosem, a Wilbur ledwie słyszał, co powiedział. - …Właśnie tu przyjechałem i nikt mnie tak naprawdę nie chce… W okolicy… - westchnął, spoglądając na miasto. - Zwłaszcza Dream. W pewnym sensie ... Cóż ... Trochę go wkurzyłem.  
\- Ty… „wkurzyłeś” faceta do którego należy miasto?- , jak to powiedział Wilbur nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Po posiniaczonych kolanach, wielu opatrunkach i jednym, brakującym zębie mógł stwierdzić, że ten dzieciak sprawiał kłopoty. A Dream zawsze był zwolennikiem zasad...  
\- ...Słuchaj, to nie moja wina, że mam niesamowicie wyjątkową osobowość, której Dream po prostu… nie był… fanem… - Tommy przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się. - Ale hej, wydajesz się fajny, panie Soot! Czy mogę więc zostać trochę, dopóki nie znajdę innego miejsca do spania?

Wilbur musiał to przemyśleć. Odpowiedź była raczej oczywista. Czternastoletni dzieciak potrzebował miejsca na nocleg i nie miał nikogo innego, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić, a ponadto miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca i materiałów, by ogrzać go i nakarmić przez kilka dni. To miasto zawsze miało poczucie wspólnoty, a pomoc i zaufanie sobie nawzajem było czymś, czego Dream oczekiwał od każdego. Ale był tu oczywiście inny problem. Wilbur Soot, znany w całym mieście z tego, że był roztargniony, odległy, zawsze gdzie indziej i zawsze obecny tylko wtedy, gdy ludzie z nim rozmawiali, a nawet to było rzadkością, prowadził pełną rozmowę z nieznajomym. Pamiętał rozmowę, pamiętał osobę, z którą ją prowadził i był w stanie odpowiedzieć tak, jak chciał. I chociaż Wilbur od dawna znalazł sposób na odróżnienie swoich snów od wspomnień, wciąż miał problemy z pamięcią. I myślał, że to było wszystko. Myślał, że to było życie.

Myślał, że to było normalne, że jego przeszłość aż do narodzin syna była niekończącą się mgiełką, mieszaniną wspomnień i snów, których nigdy nie mógł rozdzielić, ciągłą walką o ugruntowanie się w rzeczywistości. Jego syn powiedział mu, że najprawdopodobniej doświadczył czegoś traumatycznego, najprawdopodobniej tak radził sobie z tym jego mózg. I uznał to za pewne. Przyzwyczaił się do bycia „obecnym” tylko wtedy, gdy ludzie, których rozpoznał, byli w pobliżu, pamiętając tylko ułamki rozmów, zanim jego umysł zabrał go do kolejnego snu, do kolejnego świata, którego nigdy nie byłby w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Myślał, że był ofiarą czegoś dawno, dawno minionego, ale mógł teraz żyć swobodnie. Ale nie. Tommy, z irytującym śmiechem, blond kępka kręconych włosów i trzema płytami pojawił się w jego życiu i po raz kolejny sprawił, że zastanawiał się, gdzie naprawdę można zaznaczyć granicę między snami a wspomnieniami - więc naturalnie Wilbur Soot zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą myślał ze mógł. Jedyną logiczną rzecz;

\- Pewnie. Wejdź. Czuj się jak w domu. - Odwrócił się i zostawił szeroko otwarte drzwi. Wszedł do środka i odwrócił się od Tommy'ego, spodziewał się kolejnego przecięcia w pamięci. Kolejnego snu. Wciąż nic. Świat wciąż tam był, tam, gdzie go zostawił.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo, panie Soot! Jesteś jak… Prawdziwy bohater! - Chłopiec wszedł do środka, zeskrobując trochę brudu z butów na framudze drzwi. Wilbur odwrócił się i uśmiechnął.  
\- Po prostu mów mi Wilbur. Nie potrzeba tych formalności. - Twarz chłopca pojaśniała. Uśmiechnął się przez chwilę, odsłaniając swój brakujący ząb. Nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, jak dokładnie on go stracił.  
\- Jasne, Wilbur! Uh… Więc… Gdzie mogę spać? - Tommy zaczął się rozglądać, kładąc swój plecak przy pobliskiej szafie. Kiedy górna część plecaka powoli się rozsunęła, zauważył w środku coś dziwnego. Coś, nad czym zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy. Przykucnął, aby przyjrzeć się bliżej, póki czternastolatek został rozproszony przez coś innego w karawanie. W torbie, jako jedynej posesji chłopca, znalazł trzy rzeczy.

Trzy płyty muzyczne.

Wilbur zapytałby o nie - Może zapytałby, czym one są, skąd pochodzą, może uzyskałby kilka odpowiedzi, dlaczego wciąż widuje ich w swoich snach. Ale tego nie zrobił. Czemu? Nie był tego pewien. Może się bał? Może nie chciał wiedzieć? Tak czy inaczej, zapiął torbę i dołączył do Tommy'ego, który dalej rozglądał się w przyczepie kempingowej, pokazując mu miejsce, w którym mógłby spać. I przez cały czas nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był całkowicie zszokowany - zszokowany faktem, że wciąż tam był, zszokowany faktem, że wciąż był świadomy, zszokowany tym, że wiedział, co się dzieje i z kim jest. Wilbur przygotował miejsce dla Tommy'ego i po podziękowaniu mu w sumie około dwudziestu razy, chłopiec w końcu wyszedł i poszukał miejsca, w którym mógłby zostać na stałe, zanim nadeszła noc. I oto ostatnia niespodzianka - ostatni szok, ostatnia niespodzianka, ostatnie niewyjaśnione zdarzenie;

Tommy'ego już nie było, a Wilbur wciąż tam był.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętał, Wilbur stał sam, nikogo więcej w pobliżu i nadal potrafił tam być, wciąż świadomy. I chociaż był zagubiony, zdezorientowany, tak niesamowicie potrzebujący wyjaśnień, był szczęśliwy. Był przepełniony radością z wolności, którą przyniósł mu Tommy, i nie potrafił opisać uczucia, że w końcu mógl pozostać gdzieś, w jednym miejscu, pomiędzy jednym snem a jednym wspomnieniem, przez cały ten czas. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co robić, więc po prostu ... Siedział tam. Jak zawsze, siedział w jednym miejscu, ciesząc się ciszą i wszelkimi myślami, które przyniósł jego mózg. Ale tym razem pomyślał o tym, co go otaczało, co mógł zobaczyć, co czuł. Zauważył, że drzwi się otworzyły i Fundy wrócił - pogrzebał w jego rzeczach, coś znalazł i podszedł do Wilbura. I nigdy nie zapomniałby, jak szczęśliwa była z nim rozmowa;

\- Cześć tato. Właśnie wróciłem… - zaczął tym zwykłym cierpliwym tonem głosu.  
\- -pięć minut temu. Tak. Wiem. - Wilbur uśmiechnął się. - Pamiętam.

Uśmiech na twarzy Fundy'ego był czymś, czego nigdy nie zapomni, tak samo jak krótki uścisk, który nastąpił po nim. To była taka prosta rzecz, ale dla nich to było takie ważne. Ten wieczór byłby normalnym wieczorem dla kogokolwiek innego - rozmowa, jedzenie, pójście spać. Ale dla nich było inaczej. Dla nich to było o wiele ważniejsze. Wilbur był szczęśliwy, to była prawda. Ale...

Chociaż był szczęśliwy, nigdy nie mógł przewidzieć cierpienia, jakie przyniosła by jego nowa świadomość.

I wszystko zaczęło się od Dream'a.


	2. Realizacje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy i Wilbur próbują porozmawiać, ale ktoś im przeszkadza.

Fundy był wysoki, rudy i miał głębokie, brązowe oczy. Zawsze nosił czarną czapkę ze złotymi kształtami, czarną kurtkę, a pod spodem białą koszulę. Był niesamowicie uzdolniony w programowaniu, imponował łukiem, a jako hobby lubił łowić z ojcem w jeziorze, nad którym mieszkali. Tak, rzeczywiście, dla przeciętnego oka Fundy był typowym osiemnastolatkiem. Ale ci co przyjrzeli się bliżej zobaczyli w nim inne elementy. Takie jak jego nienaturalnie ostre zęby, para dwóch lisich uszu i lisski ogon, który zawsze trzepotał za nim, gdziekolwiek się udał. Być może właśnie to przyciągnęło by twoją uwagę po bliższym przyjrzeniu się chłopcu. Właściwie może to być nawet coś, co zauważysz przede wszystkim i cała resztę odrzucisz na bok ... Tak czy inaczej, Fundy, nawet ze swoimi niezwykłymi cechami, naprawdę lubił łowić.

Fundy łowił ryby ze swoim ojcem w dniu, w którym zaczął zauważać pewne rzeczy.

\- ...Więc jak to się w ogóle stało? - zapytał w pewnym momencie, rzucając wędkę bez zastanowienia. Z tym, jak bardzo to robili, było to prawie drugą naturą. Coś jeszcze przyciągało całą jego uwagę - jego ojciec. Jego nagła świadomość, naprawa czegoś, z czym zmagał się przez całe życie, pozornie z dnia na dzień, i tego chłopca, któremu pozwolił zostać z nimi, mimo że praktycznie nie ma dla niego miejsca do spania i ledwie wystarczającej ilości jedzenia, by się nawzajem nakarmić.  
\- Nie wiem. - Nawet to było szokujące. Wilbur odpowiadał bez konieczności powtarzania mu pytania, bez poświęcania kilku sekund na ponowne uziemienie się w rzeczywistości. To nie wyglądało na coś, co mogłoby zniknąć w ciągu nocy - a jednak jakoś tak się stało. Czemu? W jaki sposób? Nawet jego własny ojciec wydawał się nie wiedzieć. - Ale jesteś moim synem, więc będę z tobą tutaj szczery. Ten dzieciak… Tommy… - Wilbur przerwał na chwilę. - Nie wiem dlaczego… Kiedy go zobaczyłem… Wyglądało na to, że wszystko… kliknęło. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.  
\- Więc… Tommy pojawia się i nagle wszystko w porządku? Właśnie tak? Nie sądzisz, że to trochę dziwne? - Fundy skupił wzrok na wędce, widząc rybę bez celu krążącą wokół przynęty. Czy wiedziała, że to tylko farsa? A nawet gdyby tak było, czy nadal załapała by się? W końcu widzi jedzenie. Nawet jeśli jest nie na miejscu, widzi je i to jest dla niej najważniejsze. Chociaż coś wydaje się podejrzane, łapie się. Mimo że wie, że to pułapka, łapie się. Ponieważ to jedzenie i jest tam, kiedy go nie było wcześniej, łapie się.

Fundy krótko spojrzał na swojego ojca.

Ryba łapie się, bo nic innego nie zna.

-… Naprawdę myślisz, że Tommy może być zły? - odezwał się Wilbur zmęczonym i łagodnym głosem. Było w tym więcej kontroli i skupienia niż zwykle - ale wciąż był słaby i napięty. Wszystko to musiało być dla niego tak męczące - spędził prawie cały poranek bez utraty przytomności. A to było rzadkie. Niesamowicie rzadkie.  
\- Rozmawiałem ze Skeppy'm - zaczął Fundy, patrząc, jak ryba łapie się, tak jak przewidział. Ostrożnie wyciągnął ją z wody i odłożył do wiadra. Żałował, że nie mogli łowić tylko dla sportu, ale biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewiele było na stole z dnia na dzień, najlepiej było nie marnować czasu na robienie tego. -… Powiedział mi, że Tommy przyszedł tu wczoraj i od razu próbował okraść George'a. A kiedy go złapał, dzieciak wrzasnął na niego, podniósł łuk i próbował go zastrzelić. - Oczy Wilbura rozszerzyły się nieco, ale jego syn mimo wszystko mówił dalej. - Dream był wściekły, ale Bad przekonał go, by dał mu kolejną szansę. Jedynym powodem, dla którego dzieciak wciąż tu jest, jest to, że Bad jest zbyt miły…

\- Dzieciak przestraszył się Fundy! - Powiedział natychmiast Wilbur, puszczając wędkę i patrząc prosto na syna. - Prawdopodobnie chciał tylko coś do jedzenia lub jakieś ciepłe ubranie! Przestraszył się, gdy George wszedł i spanikował, prawdopodobnie chciał… Nie wiem… Pewnie obronić się?  
\- Nie znasz tego dzieciaka, tato - Przypomniał mu Fundy. On sam nie przestawał patrzeć na jezioro. Inna ryba zobaczyła kłamstwo. Kolejna ryba wpadła w to samo. - Nie wiesz, jaki on jest. Nie wiesz, czego szukał-  
\- On ma czternaście lat! - warknął nagle Wilbur, widząc, jak jego syn wzdrygnął się. Odczekał kilka sekund i potrząsnął głową, chwytając się czoła.

\- Przepraszam. Ja nie ... Nie chciałem krzyczeć. - Fundy westchnął i przemówił;  
\- Nie, masz rację. To dzieciak. - Zamknął oczy. - Jak zły może być?  
\- Ale nadal nie rozumiem… Dlaczego on, ze wszystkich ludzi? - kontynuował Wilbur.  
\- Nie znam tato, ale… Przynajmniej teraz tu jesteś, prawda?

„Przynajmniej tu jesteś”. Takie proste zdanie, ale w tej małej dwuosobowej rodzinie miało taką wagę. Nieraz w życiu Wilbur coś przegapił, czy to pierwszy celny strzał Fundy'ego z łuku, jego pierwsza złapana ryba, czy cokolwiek, co udało mu się w dzieciństwie, ale coś, co minęło tylko w krótkiej chwili – W krótkich chwilach Wilbur Soot po prostu nie miał sposobu, by naprawdę się uchwycić. A teraz, z każdą sekundą w jego zasięgu, z każdą minutą pod jego kontrolą, Fundy czuł się ... rozczarowany. Rozczarowany, że nie było to wcześniej, kiedy jego ojciec się obudził i że nie był już praktycznie dorosły. Żałował, że Tommy nie wkroczył w ich życie z magicznym lekarstwem kiedy to miało największe znaczenie. Przez chwilę Fundy spojrzał na rybę w wiadrze, dawno martwą i porzuciwszy walkę.

Przypuszczam że nie zawsze dostajesz to, czego chcesz.

\- Witajcie, panowie – Gdy zza ich dwójki dobiegł głos, obaj natychmiast porzucili wędki i odwrócili się. Tam znaleźli coś, co nigdy nie przyniosło nic dobrego. A tym czymś były jasne blond włosy, piegowata twarz i biała maska z pustym uśmiechem zakrywającym oczy osoby. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, poprawiając jasnozieloną bluzę i uśmiechając się ze złością, która nigdy nie wróżyła dobrze. Ciągnął za sobą mały wózek, zupełnie pusty, jakby prosząc o wypełnienie go Bóg wie czym.

\- Dream… - powiedział Fundy z wahaniem, wzdychając. Przewrócił lekko oczami, na tyle ostrożnie, by Dream nie zauważył, ale upewnił się, że ojciec to zobaczył. Najwyraźniej między snami a wspomnieniami Wilbur przeoczył, dlaczego lokalny władca nie był tak lubiany – Cześć.  
-…Dzień dobry - odparł mężczyzna bezstronnym tonem. - Jestem pewien, że wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem. - Powiedział, lekko stukając w wózek za sobą prawą ręką. Fundy spojrzał na niego, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a uszy powoli opadły, spoczywając bez celu na czubku jego głowy. Jego twarz opadła zupełnie i wyjąkał;

\- J-Już? Czy to nie za wcześnie… - Fundy próbował przemówić, ale nagła zmiana wyrazu twarzy Dream'a wystarczyła, by go uciszyć. Bez tego bardzo dobrze mu znanemu uśmieszku. Tylko surowy grymas, który mógł zastraszyć każdego. Nos Fundy'ego drgnął lekko i cofnął się, chowając ręce do kieszeni. Po odchrząknięciu w końcu przemówił; - … Dlaczego teraz, Dream?  
\- Poszerzamy ścieżkę. Miasto potrzebuje więcej zapasów. Nie każ mi brać ich siłą - kontynuował Dream, całkowicie ignorując oburzenie zarówno Fundy'ego, jak i jego ojca. Przez chwilę spojrzał na samego Wilbura z litością, którą zwykle otrzymywał od ludzi.

\- Panie Soot. Jak się masz… - zaczął, prawdopodobnie spodziewając się, że będzie musiał się powtarzać. Zachowywał się tak, jakby to nękanie jego syna było zupełnie zwyczajnym porankiem - zwykły poranek, którego Wilbur nie pamiętał, wyglądało na to. Czy zawsze tak było, kiedy go nie było?  
\- Oszczędź mi formalności - wtrącił się chłodno, sprawiając, że drugi się zawahał, tylko na chwilę. - O czym to jest? Czego od nas chcesz? - Dream zatrzymał się na kilka sekund, zebrał myśli, a potem wrócił do swojego pustego, bezcelowego uśmieszku.  
\- …Nazwij to podatkami - wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna. - To miasto potrzebuje wkładu od ludzi. Poszerzamy ścieżkę i potrzebujemy drewna, jedzenia i wody dla każdego, kto będzie pracować, i narzędzi. Mieszkacie w lesie. Musicie mieć trochę drewna do oszczędzenia, prawda? - I chociaż samo zdanie było pytaniem, Dream bardzo wyraził je tak, jakby to był rozkaz.

\- ...tak jest. Zbiorę co mogę. - Ku konsternacji ojca Fundy podszedł do małej kupki świeżo ściętego drewna, którą trzymali w pobliżu na wypadek sytuacji awaryjnych. Pomógł Dreamowi załadować drewno na wózek, a następnie wrócił na miejsce, obserwując bezradnie. A ponieważ Dream wydawał się niezadowolony z rezultatu, był zmuszony niechętnie oddać wiadro z kilkoma dawno martwymi rybami wraz ze wszystkim innym. Tym razem mężczyzna lekko pochylił głowę i zawrócił, pchając ze sobą wózek;  
\- Dziękuję wam za hojny wkład, panowie - powiedział odchodząc, bez cienia żalu z powodu tego, co właśnie zrobił. - Dzięki tobie DreamSMP urośnie w siłę!

\- Wyobraź sobie, będąc tak egocentryczny, że nazywasz miasto po sobie… - mruknął Fundy pod nosem, ale był wyraźnie cichy, aby Dream go nie usłyszał. Wilbur, kompletnie zagubiony w tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło, zaczął wypowiadać się;  
\- Fundy? Co to do cholery było teraz? - Zapytał, kierując wzrok z Dream'a na syna, w kółko, w tę i z powrotem ...po prostu nie mógł w ogóle pojąć, co się właśnie stało. Dlaczego miałby tak wiele zrezygnować z tak niewielkim wahaniem, tak mało uwagi na to, czego oni sami mogą potrzebować? Wydawało się jednak, że jego syn nie widział żadnego problemu w całej sprawie.  
\- Taki właśnie jest Dream - odpowiedział, odgarniając część włosów z twarzy. - Bierze wszystko, do czego myśli że mu się należy, ponieważ jest właścicielem całego miasta. A nawet jeśli się myli, musimy się dostosować. W końcu to on chroni nas przed… - na chwilę skupił się na otaczającym ich lesie. - ...Czymkolwiek jest tam.

\- Czy on… zawsze taki był? - Wilbur był w szoku. Wiedział, że Dream był czasami zimny, ale ten poziom chciwości, który objawiał się, gdy wiedział że ta dwójka ledwo coś ma, nie był czymś, czego się spodziewał. Czy tak było, kiedy go nie było? Jak radził sobie jego syn, skoro nawet nie wiedział, że są na nich nakładane tak duże opłaty?  
\- Tak. Taki był od początku. - Fundy warknął, gniew zalał jego ton. Nie był pewien, skąd się to wzięło. Teraz, kiedy jego ojciec był tam i nasłuchiwał, miał wrażenie, chciał zrzucić na niego całą swoją frustrację od razu. Wiedział, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale nie mógł tego kontrolować. Wyszło samo. I poszło mniej więcej tak ...

\- Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś tu był - zaczął cicho, ale jego ojciec natychmiast zauważył jego wściekłość.  
\- Nie winisz mnie za…- ale nie mógł nawet dokończyć zdania. Fundy miał za dużo do powiedzenia – Za dużo frustracji do pozbycia się.  
\- Nie, ale to nie zmienia, że cię tu nie było. - Jego głos był zimny, obcy. To nie on mówił, Wilbur o tym wiedział. To był stłumiony gniew, frustracja z tego wszystkiego. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że bolało. - …Nie zmienia to faktu, że musiałem pracować dla dwóch osób, kiedy byłem tylko… Tylko dzieckiem! To… To niesprawiedliwe dla mnie i nie można winić ciebie i…

\- Fundy! - wykrzyknął Wilbur, ale to prawie nic nie dało.  
\- Wiem o tym, ale co innego mam zrobić? Przez całe życie robiłem wszystko, co mogłem, próbując wyrwać cię z tego transu, próbując powoli przywrócić cię do życia i… A potem pojawia się ten przypadkowy dzieciak i nagle wszystko w porządku? Dlaczego nie czułeś się dobrze, kiedy Dream zabrał dla siebie całe nasze jedzenie, dlaczego nie mogłeś być w porządku, kiedy groził spaleniem naszego domu, jeśli nie pomogłem przy tej cholernej budowie…  
\- Fundy, posłuchaj mnie! - Znowu spróbował, ale to było daremne.  
\- A teraz myślisz, że tak łatwo jest po prostu powiedzieć nie Dreamowi, po prostu odwrócić się, ale nic nie wiesz, ponieważ nigdy ... jak ja ... i … - Wilbur nie był pewien, co to było, ale kiedy Fundy mówił dalej, wściekły, z coraz większą ilością jadu, powoli czuł, jak rzeczy zanikają w coraz większych kawałkach. Znał to uczucie. Znał tę taktykę defensywną, wiedział, przez co została wywołana i wiedział, co będzie dalej. Myślał, że to coś, co zniknęło, ale połączona wściekłość jego syna wycelowana w niego i poczucie winy, które czuł, że nie było...

_...można zrobić nic, aby to zatrzymać. Ale nie spróbuje, bo wie, jak to działa. Przeszedł przez to wszystko już wcześniej, przeszedł przez to i tak wiele stracił i stracił ludzi, ale tym razem nie jest tak przerażony. Tym razem wydaje się, że jest w porządku, tym razem wydaje się, że to naturalne. Tym razem wydaje się, że nic nie pójdzie źle, tak głupie, jak to jest wierzyć. Powoli się odwraca i znajduje twarze tak wielu różnych ludzi, tak wielu różnych osób. Wrogowie, przyjaciele, rodzina. I wszyscy tam są, ponieważ w tym momencie nie ma powodu, aby się trzymać starych wspomnień._

_\- Nie chcę o tobie zapomnieć - Słyszy._  
_\- Wiem. Ja też nie chcę zapomnieć. - Odpowiada._  
_\- Ale co, jeśli jest jakiś sposób… - Ten drugi pyta._  
_\- Nie ma. Ale nie bój się, dobrze? - Stwierdza, wiedząc lepiej._

_Grupa czuje się nieswojo. Ktoś płacze. Ktoś inny odchrząkuje._

_\- Weź to - Wpycha coś w dłonie._  
_\- Ale nie będę pamiętał! - On protestuje._  
_\- Nie ma znaczenia. Pomoże nam się odnaleźć - Obiecuje._  
_\- Jesteś pewien? - Nie jest przekonany._  
_\- Mam… Mam nadzieję - Mówi niepewnie siebie._

_Ściskają się._

_-Będzie mi ciebie brakowało, Wilbur._  
_\- To nie potrwa długo_

_Odchodzi, odwraca się i macha. I tak po prostu, irytujący śmiech, jasnoblond kępka kręconych włosów i trzy płyty muzyczne znikają. I on nigdy..._

...nie zauważył, jak jego syn potrząsa nim, jego oczy wypełnione się łzami, a ręce drżące. Wciskał jego ubranie ostrymi paznokciami, jego oddech był spanikowany, wpadał w histerię. Kiedy zauważył, że Wilbur patrzy na niego, szybko przycisnął twarz do jego klatki piersiowej, obejmując go rękami w ciasnym uścisku. Nic nie powiedział, ale jego ojciec dokładnie wiedział, co się stało. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Położył dłoń na głowie syna, bardzo powoli przeczesując nią rude włosy, zapewniając go, że tam jest, zapewniając go, że jest obecny. Dał Fundy'emu trochę czasu na uspokojenie się, a potem przemówił;

\- Jestem - szepnął Wilbur tak wolno i najciszej, jak tylko potrafił.  
\- ..Przepraszam! Przepraszam, myślałem, że wróciłeś do… Przeze mnie i ja… Nie chciałem, obiecuję… - Próbował powiedzieć Fundy, ale jego ojciec mu przerwał.  
\- To nie twoja wina. - Odepchnął go tak delikatnie, jak to możliwe, i spojrzał mu w oczy. Patrzył, jak jego nos drgał, gdy pociągał nosem, i jak całkowicie opadły mu uszy. Obaj nie rozmawiali przez dłuższą chwilę, pozwalając wiatrowi bez celu wiać wokół nich.

\- Zgaduje, że to nie zniknęło całkowicie? - zapytał Fundy po chwili.  
\- …Tak by się wydawało… - Wilbur spojrzał w kierunku miejsca, gdzie kiedyś stał Dream, złość w głosie. - ...Masz prawo się złościć. Ja też. To, co robi tutaj Dream, jest niesprawiedliwe ... Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, jacy byliśmy do tej pory. Wykorzystywał cię, kiedy nie mogłeś się bronić i trzymał mnie w ciemności - Jaki człowiek to robi? '- Ponownie spojrzał na syna i zobaczył, że próbuje pozbyć się reszty łez ze swoich oczu. Zmrużył oczy. - To nie w porządku. Jego dowództwo nie jest dobre. Zgadzasz się, prawda? - Na to Fundy wydawał się zszokowany. Nawet zmartwiony. Wystąpił do przodu.  
\- Tato… Co ty… Co planujesz tutaj robić?

Wilbur zamyślił się przez chwilę. Gdyby przez cały ten czas był świadomy tego, co dzieje się za jego plecami, co by zrobił? Uciekł, zabrał syna gdzieś indziej? Groziłoby to utratą ich jedynego domu i pozostawieniem ich w lesie. Ale byli by wolni... Ale też w niebezpieczeństwie. Musiał być inny sposób. Kolejny sposób na pozostanie tam, gdzie byli, jednocześnie pozostając bezpiecznym mimo nieskończonemu wpływowi Dream'a - sposób na całkowite oddzielenie się od DreamSMP. Jakiś sposób, aby zmusić Dream'a, by dał im moc i kontrolę, której potrzebowali, aby utrzymać się przy życiu i wygodnie - ale w sposób, w którym nie mógł ich skrzywdzić ani wyrzucić. Musieli grać ostrożnie - ale musieli też podjąć pewne odważne kroki. I w tym samym centrum, pośrodku tej mgły, Wilbur Soot widział tylko jeden sposób na znalezienie wolności, której tak pragnął dla siebie i swojego syna. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, uśmiech niemal identyczny z uśmiechem samego tyrana, o którym rozmawiali. Powiedział tylko jedną rzecz, ale to wystarczyło.

\- Fundy… Co myślisz o rewolucjach?


	3. Kwiaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy dowiaduje się o kwiatach i ich znaczeniu od niezwykłego chłopca. Tymczasem Wilbur realizuje swój plan.

\- Po pierwsze, są żonkile. Symbolizują odrodzenie i nowe początki…

Tommy zawsze miał te sny. Odkąd pamiętał, od pierwszego dnia, do którego sięgał pamięcią, każdej nocy miał sny, które wydawały się tak realne i przypominały wspomnienia tak, że aż bolały. Zawsze próbował je gdzieś umieścić, zobaczyć, skąd pochodzą. Ale w końcu się poddał. Przypuszczał, że wszyscy są tacy - przypominając sobie życie, którego nigdy nie żyli w swoich umysłach. Zakładał, że nikt o tym nie mówił - więc on też nie mówił. I założył, że zostanie osądzony, jeśli to zrobi - więc bał się powiedzieć o tym nawet najbliższym znajomym. Ale wspomnienie, które dostał tamtej nocy… było inne. To było tak różne od wszystkich innych i właśnie to go tak bardzo przerażało. Ponieważ był żywy, wyraźny i pokazał mu coś, czego nigdy nie mógłby wytłumaczyć. Coś, czego nie mógłby zrozumieć, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał.

\- Dalej są tulipany. Kwiat miłości i królewskości. Bardzo, bardzo wyjątkowy.

Sen wyglądał mniej więcej tak ...Biegł, dobrze to pamiętał. Był przestraszony. Tak niewyobrażalnie przerażony. Nie był pewien, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje, ale wiedział, że było gorąco, upalnie. Słońce świeciło nad jego skórą i paliło go, gdy próbował biec, potykając się o wszystko na swojej drodze. W końcu upadł na piasek poniżej, oślepiony światłem z góry, ale wciąż mógł zobaczyć stojącą nad nim postać. Długie włosy rozwiane na wietrze, powoli unoszące się i opadające. Błyszcząca korona na głowie. I długi, ostry miecz w jego dłoni, wycelowany prosto w szyję chłopca. Jego ręce były pokryte krwią - krwią, której nie znał pochodzenia, i strach był myśleć. Podniósł swój miecz wysoko, wysoko nad nim, a kiedy spadł, Tommy poczuł, że wypełniają go wszystkie jego lęki. Czuł strach przed śmiercią, przerażenie, jakie wywołał w nim ten nieznany wróg i całkowitą bezradność z powodu tego, że nie mógł się obronić. I gdy broń miała uderzyć jego pierś, kończąc jego życie, obudził się zlany zimnym potem.

\- O! I Lawenda! Lawenda to czystość, wdzięk i spokój. Jego zapach może uspokoić każdego!

Tak więc Tommy znalazł się tutaj - potrzebując rozrywki i miejsca na odpoczynek, wymknął się z domu Wilbura i Fundy'ego wczesnym rankiem z niczym innym, jak tylko trzema płytami z muzyką. Wędrował po mieście przez chwilę, ale gdy ludzie zaczęli się budzić, musiał gdzieś się schować. W całym swoim zamieszaniu i potykaniu się, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kiedy wszedł na wielkie, kolorowe pole kwiatów. Nigdy nie widział tylu pięknych kolorów w jednym miejscu - wydawało się, że cała tęcza rozlała się po dolinie, pozostawiając tylko wspaniały widok. Pomyślał, że mógłby posiedzieć tu sam przez chwilę. Ale potem zauważył kogoś - kogoś siedzącego na tym właśnie polu, obserwującego kwiaty i słuchającego cichego brzęczenia pszczół wokół niego. Nic nie mówił, ale kątem oka zauważył Tommy'ego. I zamiast uciec lub powiedzieć mu, żeby poszedł, zaprosił zupełnie nieznajomego, aby z nim usiadł.

\- A potem są maki! Te są moimi ulubionymi...

I tak Tommy znalazł Tubbo - ekscentrycznego chłopca o kasztanowych włosach i jasnoniebieskich oczach. Przedstawił się bardzo krótko i podczas ich rozmowy spędził więcej czasu na kwiatach niż na samym siebie. Trudno było go opisać... Pasjonował się swoimi zainteresowaniami, ale był niesamowicie niekonsekwentny w tym, jak je opisywał lub o nich mówił. Jego ciemnozielona koszula była luźna iw niektórych miejscach rozpięta, a jego dżinsy były stare i miejscami podarte. Wydawało się, że nie przeszkadzało mu to - dopóki miał coś do ubrania, wyglądało na to, że był zadowolony. Przeszukiwał wszystkie otaczające go kwiaty, dotykając ich i oglądając, ale nigdy ich nie wyrywając, ani nawet nie uszkadzając. Wokół unosiło się kilka pszczół, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Wydawał się nawet do pewnego stopnia cieszyć ich towarzystwem.

\- Tubbo, myślę, że już wystarczająco dużo mówiłeś o kwiatach…- Tommy w końcu przerwał mu, otrzymując w odpowiedzi rozczarowane spojrzenie. Chłopiec puścił mak, na który patrzył i położył obie dłonie na kolanach, zerkając na Tommy'ego kątem oka.  
\- ...To jest ostatni. Obiecuję - pochylił się lekko, zbliżając twarz do maku. - Maki symbolizują sen i spokój - ale mają inne, bardziej widoczne znaczenie - Chłopiec przysunął się bliżej, patrząc, jak mak kołysał się bez celu na wietrze. - ...Śmierć.  
-…Maki? Śmierć? Poważnie? - Tommy przechylił głowę. - W jaki sposób to ma sens? Są takie malutkie! - Tubbo zaśmiał się lekko, zauważając jego nagłe zainteresowanie. Odwrócił się i owinął ręce wokół nogi, patrząc drugiemu chłopakowi w oczy.  
\- Myślałem, że kwiaty cię nie interesują? - zapytał, a Tommy natychmiast odprawił go nieobecnym tonem i udawał brak zainteresowania w oczach;

\- Cóż, oczywiście mnie to nie obchodzi. Ale wygląda na to, że lubisz te rzeczy, a ja lubię słuchać jak gadasz. Więc powiedz mi. Po co maki jako symbol śmierci? - Tommy sam zbliżył się do kwiatu. Obaj nastolatkowie wpatrywali się teraz głęboko w kwiat. Tubbo przysunął dłoń bliżej, ale nie dotknął maku - po prostu przejechał palcami po jego brzegach.  
\- Widzisz, te kwiaty są bardzo, bardzo interesujące i niepowtarzalne. Rosną tylko w określonych warunkach, dlatego naturalne pola są takim zjawiskiem. Jest jednak jedna rzecz, która może zapewnić warunki potrzebne do wzrostu maku ... - Tubbo przerwał, lekko zwężając oczy. Na sekundę jego ton stał się poważny. - Wojna.

Tommy poczuł, że złapało go za serce, kiedy usłyszał to słowo, ale zignorował to.

\- Wojna? - powtórzył, a słowo to szczypało go w język jak jakaś trucizna. Nie był pewien, dlaczego to słowo ze wszystkich sprawiło, że czuł się tak nieswojo, ale nie miał czasu, aby o tym pomyśleć. Skupił swoją uwagę na jednym z plastrów na kolanie i zaczął bezcelowo się nim bawić. Tubbo kontynuował swoje wyjaśnienie, nadal obserwując mak z wielkim zainteresowaniem.  
-… A dokładniej pola bitew. Kiedy bitwa na nich ustaje, maki wyrastają na zrujnowanej ziemi, w starych kulach, porzuconych ciałach. Pola bitew po jakimś czasie zamieniają się w makowe pola - w pewnym sensie to miłe, wiesz? - odwrócił się i spojrzał na Tommy'ego z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Wiedząc, że nawet w zniszczeniu i cierpieniu możesz być pewien, że pewnego dnia wszystko to zmieni się w coś pięknego.

Tommy odwrócił swoją uwagę od plastra i raz jeszcze na kwiatek - spojrzał na jego krwistoczerwony odcień i zwrócił uwagę na małe, smoliste nasiona rozsypane w środku. To był taki prosty kształt – malutki, niegroźny kwiatek wiejący na wietrze. Ale jego umysł zdawał się przenosić go gdzie indziej, gdy to obserwował - czerwony kolor wyróżniał się od reszty pola kwiatowego i całkowicie przejął jego umysł. W mgnieniu oka wszystko, co widział przed sobą, były tylko kałużami szkarłatnej, czerwonej krwi, która spływała z trawy na ziemię poniżej. Wiatr wiał mocniej niż wcześniej - chciał, żeby patrzył do przodu. I spojrzał. A kogo innego mógł zobaczyć w centrum tej niewyobrażalnej rzezi, niż nieznajomego ze swoich snów?

Stał sam. Odwrócił się, patrząc w dal. Jego włosy były długie, sięgały do ramion i sięgały do pasa, miotając się na wietrze. Na nim była długa, jedwabista czerwona peleryna, luźno zwisająca z jego ramion. Nie obejrzał się - a mimo to Tommy czuł, jak jego żądne krwi spojrzenie wpatruje się w niego. W prawej ręce trzymał miecz - Miecz, który lśnił w słońcu powyżej, a wywołał już śmierć tysięcy ludzi, jeśli Tommy miał zgadnąć. I chociaż czternastolatek nie miał pojęcia, kim jest ta osoba, korona na głowie wystarczyła, by przypomnieć mu, żeby trzymał się z daleka. I właśnie wtedy, gdy miał się odwrócić ...Gdy już Tommy miał zobaczyć jego twarz po raz pierwszy... Poczuł, że ktoś nim potrząsa.

\- Tommy?

I wrócił.

Wiatr był spokojny, maków było mniej, a nieznajomego nie było. Zostało tylko oszałamiające pole kwiatów i ekscentryczny chłopiec w samym jego centrum - On z wielką siłą wytrząsa swojego nowo znalezionego przyjaciela z transu. Kiedy zauważył, że Tommy w końcu na niego patrzy, uśmiechnął się - I to był uśmiech wielkiej ulgi. Na chwilę chwycił drugą rękę i ścisnął, upewniając się, że tam jest. A potem usiadł, dając mu przestrzeń do oddychania. Tommy rozluźnił się, jego mięśnie zrelaksowały się, a oddech stał się coraz wolniejszy. Potrząsnął głową i odsunął się od Tubbo, próbując dowiedzieć się, co właśnie się stało.

\- Przepraszam ... zgaduje że maki nie były sposobem, aby odwrócić ci uwagę. - Usłyszał za sobą głos drugiego, a jego głowa natychmiast odskoczyła do tyłu, wpatrując się w chłopca osłoniętego kwiatami.  
-… Odwróć moją uwagę? - powtórzył Tommy z wahaniem, niepewny, co dokładnie miał na myśli. Tubbo nie mógł ukryć uśmieszku, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy patrzył, jak kilka pszczół przelatuje obok.  
\- …Kiedy przyszedłeś tu dziś rano, wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał coś na głowie- Chłopiec dotknął ręką małego żonkila. - Myślałem, że kwiaty mogą ci pomóc skupić się na czymś innym. Ale wydaje się, że przywołało to więcej bolesnych wspomnień, co?  
\- O to właśnie chodzi... - I to, jak najprawdopodobniej powiedziałby Tommy, był moment, w którym po raz pierwszy zaufał Tubbo. Ponieważ kiedy połowa miasta cię nienawidziła, a druga połowa nie znała twojego imienia, to do ludzi pośrodku trzeba się było zwrócić. Poza Wilburem Tubbo był teraz jedyną dostępną dla niego osobą. Więc nie zastanawiając się nad tym, przemówił;

\- Miałem sen ... a nawet koszmar. - Zaczął Tommy, pocierając kark. Jego przyjaciel przysunął się bliżej, opierając nogi i obejmując je ramionami. Położył brodę na jednym z kolan i nasłuchiwał. -… Był ten… Ten facet… Gonił mnie. I nie wiem dlaczego, ale ... naprawdę się bałem. To jakbym… Jakbym wiedział, że jeśli mnie złapie… To by było na tyle. -Tommy podniósł na chwilę wzrok. - Koniec... Łapiesz?  
\- ...Sny czasami takie są. - Tubbo wzruszył ramionami. -… Po prostu coś wiesz. Czujesz to. A kiedy się budzisz, to nie ma już sensu. Nie masz pojęcia, dlaczego wiedziałeś. Może to było to? - Tommy potrząsnął głową. Wiedział, że było inaczej. Poczuł coś innego. A to był prawdziwy i niewyobrażalny strach.  
\- Nie… Nie, to było coś więcej. Kiedy się obudziłem ... wciąż pamiętałem ten strach. Nadal to czułem. Chociaż nawet nie wiem, kto to był, wiem, że powinienem się bać ... I nadal się boję. Tak się go boję i… I nawet nie… - Zanim mógł powiedzieć więcej, ogarnęło go uczucie strachu i Tommy został zmuszony do milczenia. Tubbo patrzył na niego przez chwilę z mieszaniną zmartwienia i litości w jego oczach. Odchrząknął i przemówił;

\- Mieczyk… - zaczął Tubbo, zwracając uwagę na kolejny kwiat. Ten wydawał się rzadszy niż inne w terenie, tylko jeden znajdował się w jego bezpośrednim zasięgu. Otoczył go dłonią i lekko zgiął, by skierować go w stronę Tommy'ego - Ale jak zwykle nie odważył się go uszkodzić - Symbolizuje pamięć. Pamięć o przeszłości, dobra lub zła, aby uhonorować to, co zostało utracone, aby zapewnić, że nie wydarzy się to znowu.  
\- …Ale ja nawet nie pamiętam, kim jest ten facet… - Tommy dotknął plastra na kolanie, lekko go unosząc w górę iw dół. - ... Nie wiem nawet, czy on jest prawdziwy.  
\- Ale pamiętasz strach. Ponieważ twój umysł tego chce. To jak ostrzeżenie, prawda? - Tubbo skrzyżował ramiona i uśmiechnął się. - A jeśli ten nieznajomy kiedykolwiek tu przyjdzie, będziesz wiedział. I możesz nas ostrzec! A jeśli chodzi o sam strach ... W końcu zawsze znika. Po prostu skup się nad czymś innym.  
\- Nad… twoimi lekcjami o kwiatach? - spytał Tommy.  
\- …Cóż, trochę pomogły, prawda? - Zapytał jego przyjaciel ze śmiechem.

Tubbo był ekscentrycznym chłopcem z pasją do kwiatów, a Tommy sprawiał kłopoty i miał talent do łamania zasad - a jednak w jakiś sposób ci dwaj rozumieli się lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Tommy mógłby przysiąc, że wynikało to ze spokoju, jaki zapewniał mu Tubbo - ale może dlatego, że tak dobrze odwracał mu uwagę? Tubbo mógłby przysiąc, że to dlatego, że w końcu miał z kim porozmawiać o swoich zainteresowaniach… Ale może to było po prostu dlatego, że Tommy rzeczywiście słuchał? W tym mieście Tommy był nieznajomym, a Tubbo był zawsze ignorowany... Czy nie miało sensu, aby dwaj tacy wyrzutkowie znajdowali w sobie tyle pocieszenia? Zarówno Tommy, jak i Tubbo wiedzieli, że muszą coś zrobić. Pierwszy skrzywił się i zmienił pozycję, podczas gdy drugi kaszlnął i odchrząknął. W końcu obaj przemówili zgodnie;

\- Hej, dzięki za...  
\- Dziękuję Ci za...

I natychmiast obaj chłopcy się roześmiali.

\- Cześć, chłopaki. Niczego nie przeszkadzam, prawda? - Chwila spokoju obojga została przerwana głosem nikogo innego, tylko Wilbura Soota, który pojawił się na polu pozornie znikąd. Stał pomiędzy kwiatami, bez celu trzymając ręce w kieszeniach. W jego oczach pojawił się dziwny wyraz - wyraz motywacji.  
\- O! Cześć, panie Soot! - Tubbo podskoczył, otrzepując spodnie z kurzu. Odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę do Tommy'ego, co ten drugi bardzo docenił. Nadal był trochę oszołomiony po tym, do czego przywiódł go ten mak ... Wkrótce stanął u boku Tubbo, obaj spojrzeli na Wilbura z zakłopotaniem. - Zwykle chodzisz z Fundy'm… Czy coś się stało?  
\- Wcale nie - Wilbur potrząsnął głową z uspokajającym uśmiechem. - Ale muszę o czymś porozmawiać z Tommy'm. Czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, gdyby poszedł ze mną na chwilę? - Wilbur spojrzał na Tubbo, który mimo przebłysku rozczarowania w jego oczach uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Jasne… Tak… - spojrzał na Tommy'ego i uśmiechnął się. - Przyjdź kiedyś jeszcze raz, dobrze? To było naprawdę fajne! - Drugi nie mówił, tylko skinął głową. A w jego oczach widać było wyraz czystej szczerości - nie tylko przeszedł by tu ponownie, ponieważ poprosił Tubbo, ale też dlatego, że naprawdę dobrze się bawił. Tommy pomachał na pożegnanie nowo znalezionemu przyjacielowi, a następnie podążył za Wilburem, zastanawiając się, co właściwie mogło go tu sprowadzić.

\- …No to… Czy coś jest nie tak? - Spytał nastolatek po tym, jak oboje oddalili się nieco od Tubbo, upewniając się, że ich nie słyszał. Tommy mógł stwierdzić po wyrazie twarzy Wilbura, że cokolwiek tu go przyprowadziło, było pilne, niezwykłe i najprawdopodobniej niezbyt legalne. Albo Tommy tak myślał, bo coś takiego chciał zrobić on sam.  
\- …Tak. Coś jest nie tak. - Wilbur zatrzymał się nagle, tuż na skraju pola kwiatowego i na drewnianej ścieżce Dream był tak znany z tego, że zawsze się rozwija. Dokąd zmierzała? Dlaczego zawsze rosła? Nikt nie wiedział, ale był to obecnie jedyny sposób, aby odnaleźć się w tym bałaganie miasta. Drewno zaskrzypiało pod ich butami, gdy odwrócili się twarzą do siebie. Oczy starszego mężczyzny błyszczały intensywnie.

\- … To Dream - W chwili, gdy Wilbur to powiedział, Tommy poczuł, jak spada mu serce. Wiedział, że miejscowy władca nie był jego największym fanem - więc słysząc, że coś jest z nim „nie tak”, mógł przypuszczać, że w pewien sposób go to wciągnęło.  
\- Czy… czy on jest zły, że zostaję z tobą? - Zapytał chłopiec. - Wiesz, mógłbym odejść, gdyby to był problem… Nie chciałbym sprawiać ci kłopotów… - Ale Wilbur nie pozwolił Tommy'emu mówić - szybko mu przerwał i złapał go za ramiona, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie, Tommy. Nie chodzi o to ... Ale wyjaśnienie wymagałoby zbyt wielu słów, aby zrozumieć dokładnie, co się teraz dzieje. - Wilbur przerwał, wzdychając. - Uświadomiłeś mi kilka rzeczy. A najważniejsze jest to, że Dream jest skorumpowany. O wiele gorszy niż skorumpowany ... On jest ... Chciwy i niesprawiedliwy, i wykorzystuje tych, którzy proszą go o pomoc. To nie jest… To nie w porządku. - Mężczyzna przerwał, odwracając się od Tommy'ego i spoglądając w dół ścieżki, w stronę centrum miasta.  
\- Więc… Jaki masz plan? - Tommy nie mógł ukryć ekscytacji, gdy zbliżył się do Wilbura, już podskakując na czubkach stóp. Starszy uśmiechnął się, patrząc przed siebie.  
\- Mówię, że najwyższy czas, abyśmy wzięli sprawy w swoje ręce. I mam doskonały pomysł, od czego zacząć. Ale muszę cię zapytać o jedno, Tommy. - Wilbur odwrócił się jeszcze raz, a jego wyraz twarzy był znacznie poważniejszy niż przedtem. -… Wiem, że mnie nie znasz, a na pewno nie wiesz, jaką przysługę mi wyświadczyłeś, przychodząc wczoraj do moich drzwi. Ale mimo wszystko wiem, że ty też to widzisz. Wiem, że chcesz zmiany. Pomyśl, jak cię potraktowali!  
\- ...Czego ode mnie potrzebujesz, Wilbur? - Tommy zapytał go bez wahania. Co jeszcze miał zrobić? Zostać i zaryzykować szansy że Dream znowu go złapie? Biec dalej i zostać bez miejsca, do którego mógłbyś się udać? Nie. Tommy wiedział na pewno, że jedyne co mógł zrobić, by się chronić, to zostać i walczyć o własne bezpieczeństwo. Wilbur zmrużył oczy.

\- Czy jesteś gotowy zaryzykować wszystko, nawet wojnę, aby zapewnić nam sprawiedliwość, na jaką zasługujemy?

Przez chwilę Tommy mógłby przysiąc, że mówił do niego nieznajomy w koronie. Krew spływająca po jego rękach i mieczu, długie włosy powiewające na wietrze. I krwiożerczy wyraz jego oczu, który nigdy nie mógł dobrze wróżyć. Mimo wszystko Tommy nadal przytaknął;

\- ... Ha! Oczywiście! - Uśmiechnął się i wykrzyknoł. - Skopmy im tyłek!


	4. Eliksiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowany dziwnym snem Wilbur wymyśla plan przeciwstawienia się Dreamowi. Tubbo wspomina swoje przybycie do DreamSMP, ale przerywa mu przyjaciel.

_We śnie widzi eliksiry._

_Powoli je ogląda, obracając w dłoniach i obserwując przepływ płynu w środku. Szklane butelki, w których się znajdują, migoczą w świetle wpadającym przez okno, a wewnątrz mienią się dziwne kolory. Przez nie przesyłają się fale, gdy lekko nimi potrząsa, obserwując zmianę kształtu cieczy. Jest nimi całkowicie oczarowany, tak bardzo, że nawet nie słyszy, kiedy ktoś wchodzi do pokoju, w którym się znajduje. Kontynuuje obserwację, patrząc na dziwne kolory ..._

_\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestaniesz gapić się na te przeklęte butelki? - Słyszy przekonujący głos, po którym wkrótce następuje chłodny śmiech. A może bardziej chichot. Tak czy inaczej, jest._   
_\- …To eliksiry - Odpowiada, odwracając się. Jego oczy spotykają się w tym zimnym, gniewnym spojrzeniu. Ale on się nie boi. Zna dobrze to spojrzenie i wie, że gdyby ta osoba była naprawdę zdenerwowana, prowadziłaby teraz zupełnie inną rozmowę. - …Stworzone z Alchemii… Są naprawdę... Magiczne._   
_\- Ale alchemia to tylko taka magiczna chemia, prawda? - Mężczyzna podchodzi bliżej, spoglądając przez jego ramię. On sam zaczyna obserwować migoczące kolory. - Połącz rzeczy razem, a zrobisz coś fajniejszego. Nauka to tylko eksperymenty i nigdy nie przynosi zysków._

_Mężczyzna podnosi eliksir i odwraca się. Eliksir jest zielony, wirujący z wielkim wysiłkiem, i otacza go smród śmierci. Przez chwilę bawi się nim, ale wkrótce jego towarzysz wyrywa mu go z ręki i ostrożnie kładzie z powrotem na stole. Odkłada go na bok i ostrzega go, aby go więcej nie dotykał. Drugi patrzy na niego z wielkim zaciekawieniem, ale w końcu odwraca się._

_\- Według mnie... - Ciągnie mężczyzna, siadając na stole. - Aby zarobić prawdziwą gotówkę, potrzebujesz czegoś odważniejszego niż jakieś tam mikstury. Co ty na to że podzielę się małym pomysłem, i zobaczysz, jak ci się podoba?_   
_\- Czy mam wybór w tej sprawie? - Pyta ze śmiechem. Wie, że nie, ale też mu to nie przeszkadza. Z jakiegoś powodu słuchanie planów tego mężczyzny jest niesamowicie pocieszające._   
_\- A więc… Wyobraź sobie to. - Podnosi rękę i kreśli palcem kółko w powietrzu. - ...Mamy monetę, prawda? I mówimy ludziom, że jest dużo warta. Sprzedajemy taką monetę za, powiedzmy... dwadzieścia diamentów!_   
_\- Nikt tego nie kupi... - Mruczy, dodając składnik do wrzącej wody, obserwując, jak jej kolor zmienia się w powolnym tempie. - O wiele za drogie za jakąś monetę._

_\- Ach, widzisz. I tu pojawia się zwrot akcji - Mężczyzna podnosi palec. - Mówimy im, że ceny monet wzrosną, gdy więcej ludzi je kupi. A potem ogłaszamy, że odkupimy je z powrotem - za te właśnie podwyższone ceny._   
_\- ...Więc ludzie ślepo inwestują w coś, czego nie znają? - Pyta się, nawet jeśli pomysł brzmi śmiesznie. Ponieważ wie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, że bez względu na to, jak absurdalny jest pomysł, ten mężczyzna nie zawaha się jeśli zobaczy szansę na zdobycie czegoś._   
_\- Ludzie są głupi! Wiesz, że będą podążać za tłumem! Najtrudniejsze jest formowanie tłumu! - Mężczyzna odchyla się do tyłu. - A oto wielki finał - mówimy, że cena spadła do dziesięciu sztabek żelaza i uciekamy z pieniędzmi! - Wzdycha, przerywając pracę i spoglądając na drugiego._

_-...Oszustwo_   
_\- Co?'_   
_\- To, co opisujesz, to oszustwo. Chcesz oszukiwać ludzi._   
_\- To znaczy… Jeśli to daje nam darmowe diamenty… Jasne!_

_\- …Pewnego dnia zrobisz sobie niebezpiecznych wrogów - Spogląda w dół, a jego głos zalewa szczerość. - Martwię się o ciebie._   
_\- No cóż, będę miał cię przy sobie, prawda? - Mężczyzna zeskakuje ze stołu i obejmuje ramię drugiego, uśmiechając się. - Partnerzy w zbrodni, aż do końca świata! Czy tak nie jest, przyjacielu?_   
_\- …Ugh…- Przewraca oczami, nie mogąc ukryć uśmiechu, który teraz rozprzestrzenia się na jego ustach. - Tak, chyba tak. Partnerzy w zbrodni. - I przez chwilę jest dobrze. Jest spokojnie. Ale ten spokój zostaje przerwany, gdy przypomina sobie, że to nie jest miejsce, w którym powinien być..._

...ale on stał przed swoim domem, Tommy i Fundy spoglądając na niego. Wydawali się zszokowani i zmartwieni, ze strachu przed tym, co może wyniknąć z tego, co właśnie zostało ujawnione, i troski o to, jak taki pomysł może narodzić się z umysłu tej osoby. Nie było wątpliwości - Wilbur znowu stracił przytomność, czy to z powodu rozmowy z Tommy'm, czy z czegoś innego, ale tym razem przemówił będąc w transie. A ze sposobu, w jaki ci dwaj na niego spojrzeli, domyślił się, że to nie było nic dobrego. Czekał jakiś czas i ku jego uldze, jego syn przemówił;

\- Chcesz zrobić… Co? - Mruknął, niepewny, czy dobrze słyszy.  
\- Hę? - Tommy zatytułował swoją głowę, zmieszany przez słowa mężczyzny.

Teraz Wilbur wiedział - w transie ujawnił swój plan.

\- Tak… Tak… Oczywiście. - Wilbur mówił powoli i niewyraźnie. Tommy nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczyło, ale Fundy został natychmiast zasygnalizowany, że jego ojciec właśnie wrócił z innego snu. Zrobił krok do przodu, ale Wilbur odprawił go machnięciem ręki, zapewniając go, że nic mu nie jest. -… Dokładnie taki jest mój plan. Czy muszę się powtarzać? - Tommy przewrócił oczami.  
\- Sory stary, ale „ukradnijmy ich eliksiry” nie jest najlepszym z planów. Czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić trochę więcej - Ach – Dokładnie tak jak chiał. Z biegiem czasu nauczył się używać tych strategii. Zadawaj pytania, które w rzeczywistości oznaczały coś innego i otrzymuj odpowiedzi, których naprawdę potrzebujesz, tak aby osoba, z którą rozmawiasz, nigdy nie zdała sobie sprawy, że nie było Cię tam nawet minutę temu.

\- …Dream używa eliksirów, aby się chronić - Wilbur mógł często przebywać poza domem, ale wiedział tyle o tym miejscu. Dream i jego niesławne eliksiry - nigdy nie widziano go bez przynajmniej jednej gotowej do wypicia w razie niebezpieczeństwa. - Dlatego jest taki potężny. Dlatego jest w stanie chronić miasto. Wypija te mikstury i staje się nie do zabicia. Ale potrzebuje ich ciągłego napływu, aby pozostać w tym stanie, musi otrzymywać coraz więcej i więcej, i więcej. - Wilbur nagle przestał mówić, wskazując palcem na syna, sprawiając, że podskoczył. - Fundy! Czas na ciekawostki! Skąd Dream bierze większość swoich eliksirów?

\- Uch- to… Tubbo! Tak, bierze składniki z tego pola kwiatowego i sprzedaje je Dreamowi. W ten sposób płaci za… Prawie za wszystko, co ma. - Odpowiedział Fundy, wyraźnie ożywiony, widząc, że jego ojciec znów jest w pełni świadom.  
\- Dokładnie! - Wilbur zaczął chodzić w kółko, dalej tłumacząc. - A reszta, zapas awaryjny, jest warzona przez Sapnapa w razie potrzeby...Więc gdybyśmy mieli pozbyć się tych dwóch zapasów... Całkowicie przejąć produkcję eliksirów ... Dream nie miałby innego wyjścia, jak nas wysłuchać - Wilbur podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się. - I w ten sposób uzyskujemy sprawiedliwość. Nasza wolność. I wreszcie trochę spokoju od tego tyrana. To aż tak proste! - Do tego dwie osoby przed nim były w konflikcie.

\- ...A jak zamierzasz to zrobić, tato? - Natychmiast zapytał Fundy. - To niemożliwe, że Tubbo po prostu przekaże swoją produkcję. Może i jest dzieckiem, ale jest mądrym dzieckiem. Nie zrezygnuje ze wszystkiego, jeśli go o to poprosimy. A przynajmniej nie dla nas. Ledwo nas zna!  
\- Nas, nie - Wilbur zwrócił się do stojącego obok nich nastolatka i uśmiechnął się. - Ale jego zna - Tommy podskoczył, cofając się. Rozejrzał się wokół, chichocząc nerwowo, a potem w końcu ponownie spojrzał na Wilbura. Potarł tył szyi.  
\- Chcesz, żebym… Przekonał Tubbo, żeby zrezygnował z zapasów eliksirów? Tak po prostu? - Wilbur zamyślił się przez chwilę, poprawiając okulary i pocierając brodę. Po chwili przemówił;  
\- Nie… Ale… Z pewnością możemy zaoferować mu coś lepszego niż Dream. - Położył ręce na biodrach. - Jeśli traktuje Tubbo tak, jak traktuje nas, jeśli zaoferujemy mu ucieczkę od tego niekończącego się cyklu robienia tak dużej ilości pracy za prawie nic, gwarantuje wam że przekonamy go do naszej strony.

Pierwszym, który został przekonany, był zdecydowanie Tommy - oczywiście. Zawsze szukał kłopotów, czegoś do zrobienia, czegoś, czemu mógłby się przeciwstawić. Kiedy więc Wilbur jako pierwszy zaproponował ten pomysł, był już na pokładzie, zanim został on w pełni wyjaśniony. Nie był pewien, skąd wzięło się to pragnienie niesforności i buntu, ale w jakiś sposób czuł, że wszystko to łączyło się z tym nieznajomym w koronie ... Z drugiej strony Fundy miał znacznie trudniej zaufać planu jego ojca. Nadal uważał, że był trochę zdezorientowany, ponieważ dopiero niedawno został obudzony z niekończącego się transu, niepewny, czy naprawdę jest w stanie właściwie przeprowadzić tego rodzaju operację. Ale z drugiej strony, jakim byłby synem, gdyby nie ufał własnemu tacie? Po kilku minutach wahania westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

\- To głupi pomysł. - Stwierdził Fundy, zakrywając twarz dłonią. - Zrobimy niebezpiecznych wrogów, jeśli to zrobimy, wiesz o tym, prawda? - Słysząc to, Wilbur przypomniał sobie kogoś ze swoich snów - Kogoś, kto spełnił wszystkie jego plany, bez względu na to, czy uczyniłby go wrogiem, przysporzył mu smutku, czy naraził go na niebezpieczeństwo. Ponieważ zawsze miał plan, zawsze miał cel i nigdy, przenigdy się nie poddał. I chociaż Wilbur nie pamiętał jego imienia ... Pamiętał jego motywację. I to wystarczyło.  
\- Cóż ... - Zaczął Wilbur, unosząc rękę i wskazując w górę. - ...Bez ryzyka nie ma zysku. Musimy zrobić kilka odważnych ruchów, jeśli chcemy mieć choćby szansę na lepsze życie tutaj. Przejęcie pełnej kontroli nad zapasami eliksirów w mieście jest tym ruchem, którego potrzebujemy. Weźmy coś, czego Dream nie może mieć. To jedyny sposób. I wy też to widzicie, prawda? - I chociaż nie chcieli tego przyznać, zgadzali się. Wiedzieli, że jeśli tego nie zrobią, odtąd nie będzie już nadziei.

\- …Jestem z tobą, Wilbur. Tommy skinął głową. -Nie mamy nic innego co możemy zrobić.  
\- Żeby wszyscy tutaj wiedzieli, od początku myślałem, że to zły pomysł - mruknął Fundy.

Ale wszystko już ruszyło i nie było sposobu, aby to zatrzymać.

\---

\- Żonkile symbolizują odrodzenie ... Odrodzenie to zdrowie ... Żonkile idą do mikstur zdrowia...

Dlaczego więc właściwie Tubbo miał taką fascynację kwiatami? Cóż, było to trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż mieszkanie na kwiatowym polu przez prawie pięć lat. Przeciętny obserwator uznałby to za niezwykłe - chłopiec dostał własny dom w wieku dziewięciu lat i mieszka zupełnie sam? Przeżywa swoje życie w małym drewnianym domku na środku pola kwiatowego? Cóż, trzeba było spojrzeć na jego przeszłość. Wtedy wszystko stało się jasne.

\- Tulipany symbolizują miłość… Miłość to silna siła… Tulipany są potrzebne do eliksirów siły.

Kiedy prawie pięć lat temu pobity, posiniaczony i prawie martwy dziewięciolatek natknął się na DreamSMP i błagał o pomoc samego Dreama, nikt nie wiedział, jak ważny stanie się dla miasta po zaledwie kilku godzinach przebywania tam. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, wtedy miasto było bardziej wioską, miejscowi ledwie mogli się nakarmić. Ale Tubbo przyniósł to, czego im brakowało - Tubbo przyniósł moc. Zostawiony samemu z garnkiem z wrzącą wodą i kilkoma kwiatami, chłopiec zdołał wyleczyć wszystkie swoje rany, przygotowując napar jak żaden inny. Ci, którzy widzieli to na własne oczy, opisali to jako magię - A jednym z tych obserwatorów był Dream.

\- Lawenda symbolizuje czystość, wdzięk i spokój… Jego uspokajający aromat jest doskonałym środkiem znieczulającym.

Dream, początkowo w dobrych intencjach, błagał chłopca o pomoc w obronie ich miasta. Jego mikstury w połączeniu z jego umiejętnościami bojowymi były wszystkim, czego potrzebowali, aby ich miasto było silne i stale rosło. Więc umowa została zawarta - chłopiec otrzymał dom, wszystkie narzędzia do parzenia, jakich kiedykolwiek potrzebował, i ochronę przed czymkolwiek, przed czym uciekł. I na początku było dobrze - nie przeszkadzało mu to. Został sam, dowiadując się o różnych zastosowaniach otaczających go kwiatów i o tym, co jeszcze może z nimi zrobić. Dream i jego dwaj przyjaciele zadbali o jego dom i zapewnili mu zawsze wygodę. Kładli jedzenie na jego stole, dawali mu ubrania i pomagali mu zebrać potrzebne materiały. To było idealne - ale taka błogość nie mogła trwać wiecznie.

\- Maki… Maki symbolizują śmierć… Ich nasiona są najcięższą trucizną.

W miarę upływu czasu Dream stawał się coraz bardziej chciwy. Zaczęło się od poproszenia Tubbo o milczenie na temat jego eliksirów. Potem wskoczył do niego, grożąc, żeby milczał w sprawie swoich badań. W końcu rzadko zdarzało się, by Tubbo mógł opuścić swoje małe pole kwiatowe, gdzie spędzał wiele godzin próbując stworzyć nowy eliksir, który sprawiłby, że Dream byłby wystarczająco szczęśliwy, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo na kolejną noc. Bo gdyby Tubbo odmówił pracy, zostałby wyrzucony i skazałby całe miasto. Gdyby użył swoich eliksirów do walki z tyranem, nadal pozostawiłby wielu bez ochrony. Cokolwiek zrobił, nie było wyjścia z tego cyklu. Nie ma sposobu, aby się uwolnić od...

\- Mieczyk... - Usłyszał Tubbo za sobą, natychmiast odskakując. Odwrócił się, prawie przewracając małe butelki, nad którymi pracował do tej pory. Ostatnią osobą, której spodziewał się, że stanie w jego drzwiach, był Tommy, blondyn, którego poznał zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Nie był pewien, jak długo stał za nim, słuchając, jak recytuje małą listę w swojej głowie. Trudno było pamiętać wszystkie te właściwości, kiedy Dream odmówił mu zapisania ich w dowolnym miejscu - więc musiał wymyślić coś innego, co zadziałało. Wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciel podchwycił jego strategię, kontynuując rozmowę; - ...Symbolizuje pamięć. Czy to dla dobrej pamięci? Lek na Alzheimera? Coś w tym stylu?'.

\- To trochę niegrzeczne, żeby po prostu podkradać się za ludzi, nie sądzisz? - Powiedział Tubbo, odsuwając butelki na bok, próbując usunąć je z pola widzenia. Było to dość trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że cały jego dom składał się głównie z łóżka, pudełka wszystkich rzeczy, które miał, i prawie trzech stołów pokrytych zebranymi kwiatami i butelkami wypełnionymi czystą wodą.  
\- …Nie chciałem. To naprawdę interesujące, jak to, co mi powiedziałeś, ma dwa znaczenia. - Tommy podszedł do stołu, podniósł butelkę i lekko nią potrząsnął. - …Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że robisz eliksiry? To wydaje się naprawdę fajne! - I chociaż mówił dość lekko, przerażenie na twarzy Tubbo sprawiło, że natychmiast zmienił ton.

\- Nie powinienem o tym rozmawiać z nowymi ludźmi - Westchnął Tubbo. - Dream myśli, że lepiej jest, jeśli ludzie nie wiedzą, że robię wszystkie eliksiry… Ponieważ…  
\- Bo jeśli ludzie nie wiedzą, może nadal cię wykorzystywać? - Tommy uniósł brew i patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel nerwowo bawi się guzikami jego koszuli.  
\- Bo wtedy mogliby łatwo odciąć zapasy miasta… - Stwierdził chłopiec, gwałtownie wyrywając butelkę z dłoni Tommy'ego. - I to może nas wszystkich zabić.  
-… Nie musisz dalej kłamać Tubbo. Każdy to widzi. - Blondyn skrzyżował ramiona. -… Dream cię wykorzystuje. Ale nie musi tak być. Możesz nam pomóc.

\- Pomoc… Wam? - Chłopiec odstawił butelkę i odsunął ją na bok.- ...Jak w ogóle miałbym to zrobić? Nie ma sposobu, aby uciec od Dreama i ty to wiesz... Sam to widziałeś.  
\- Sami dużo zrobić nie możemy -Tommy wyciągnął rękę. - Ale z twoimi eliksirami i naszym wsparciem? Dream będzie błagał o naszą pomoc. Zapewnimy ci miejsce na nocleg, jedzenie i wszystko, czego potrzebujesz - pod warunkiem, że przestaniesz dostarczać eliksiry Dreamowi. Chodź ze mną, a obiecuję ci, że ja i Wilbur damy ci układ, którego nie możesz odrzucić.

I właśnie w tym momencie Tubbo nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił - ale niemal natychmiast zdawał się ufać nastolatkowi, którego poznał dopiero dziś rano. Nie był pewien, skąd wzięło się to zaufanie, ale było to coś tak rzadkiego, coś tak nowego i coś tak nienaturalnego, że po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać się od złapania jego ręki i ściśnienia jej. Z niepewnością w oczach powiedział tylko jedno;

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, Tommy.

\---

Wilbur siedział samotnie w karawanie, kiedy usłyszał zbliżających się Tubbo i Tommy'ego. Cokolwiek ten dzieciak zrobił, wydawało się, że zadziałało na tyle, by przekonać wytwórcę eliksirów, by przyszedł porozmawiać. Przetarł oczy i wstał, starając się skupić na otaczającej go przestrzeni. Odkąd wspomnienia wcześniej, trudno mu było się skupić. Nieważne, gdzie spojrzał, zobaczyłby tego nieznajomego, tego nieznajomego z przekonującym głosem, tym groźnym śmiechem i zimnym, gniewnym spojrzeniem. Zawsze tam był, zawsze wymyślał jakiś plan, zawsze chichocząc pod nosem, zawsze robiąc sobie wrogów, gdziekolwiek się udał. A jednak... Każde wspomnienie, które Wilbur miał z tym nieznajomym, było dobre. Za każdym razem, gdy go widział, czuł dziwną znajomość. Za każdym razem, gdy go widział, Wilbur miał wrażenie, że… ktoś go wspiera. Ktoś, komu ufał.

A kiedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi, miał czas na jeszcze tylko jedno wspomnienie;

_\- Partnerzy w zbrodni, prawda Wilbur?_   
_\- Do końca świata, tak jak obiecaliśmy._

I z uśmiechem którego do końca nie rozumiał... Otworzył drzwi.


End file.
